And There's Always One Life to Live
by Raeyl
Summary: Years after Todd Manning came back to Llandview and met his long lost identical twin brother Victor Lord Jr. life has never been the same. And after both men meet the same mysterious young woman in a run-down bar in the middle of nowhere their lives will never be the same - but is that really something new for these twins? AU, OCs, 3rd person POV.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live and the online reboot, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own One Life to Live (which is formerly owned by ABC and now by Prospect Park and The Online Network) or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. Rated M for mature content, reader discretion is advised._

_There will be a few characters in this story that are not from Llandview and are of my original creation, but this story will mainly focus on Todd Manning, Victor Lord Jr. and their families. Please enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter One – North Star**

He sat alone at the bar, a plethora empty beer bottles in front of him. From across the bar a young girl sat, her own drink forgotten. She eyed the man, his brunette hair covering his face as he hunched forward. Between strands of hair she could see his bright hazel eyes, such beautiful eyes. But they weren't shinning, they were glossed over. Not the typical "drunk gloss" that plenty of the bars other occupants had. No, this gloss was of grief, of loss.

There was something familiar about this man, and more importantly about his eyes. She couldn't keep her own dark blue orbs from staring directly at his. After what felt like an eternity of her staring at this man across the bar his face lifted and their eyes met.

At first he seemed to scoff at the younger girl who was staring so blatantly at him. He looked from her to the barkeep and gruffly ordered another beer to which the barkeep rolled his eyes and told him this was the last one he would get that night.

It didn't matter, he was here to drown his sorrows and forget his past – at least the past that he thought had been his but was not. The last 13 years of his life had been a lie, one that until 5 years ago he hadn't known that he was living another man's life.

Victor Lord Jr. – who has only been called by that name for five years – had spent 8 years of his life believing he was Todd Manning, his long lost identical twin brother. Their mother, Irene Manning, had brainwashed the susceptible Victor into taking on all of his brother's memories so that he could take over Todd's life. And he did that so well. For 8 long years everyone thought he was Todd, but with a new face.

Victor didn't even have his own face, and it was all his mother's doing.

Irene Manning had her plan all worked out. She would have Todd tell Victor all his memories - what he had done, who he loved, who he hated, etc. – but there was one hitch in the plan, Todd's scar.

When Todd in his early 20s he raped a woman named Marty Saybrooke. After a mistrial Todd had an altercation with Marty and a friend of his victim, one Luna Moody, hit Todd with a pipe leaving him with a scar upon his right cheek.

Todd and Victor were identical, had the same memories, but one thing was missing – the scar. Irene quickly remedied that. But there was a hitch to her plan.

Todd Manning was presumed dead, killed by a man named Mitch Laurence. This became a hitch in Irene's plan to have Victor become Todd Manning. So she researched this Mitch Laurence and came up with a wonderful new plan.

Mitch Laurence had a younger brother named Walker. Her new plan, have Victor make a deal with Walker to assume his identity, including his face – all under the presence of being Todd Manning who needed a new identity so that Mitch Laurence wouldn't know he was alive. Once this was accomplished Victor would now become Walker Laurence and go to Llandview, PA where Todd Manning lived.

That's what Victor did. He arrived in Llandview and lived at Walker Laurence. He started wooing Todd Manning's wife Blair as Walker.

The plan that Irene had for Victor was that he would first be Walker so that he could get to know those who were important to Todd, his family, and have them come to the conclusion that he was really Todd Manning.

Now to accomplish this Victor had to get Todd's daughter, Starr, to convince everyone that Walker was really her father Todd Manning.

And the plan was successful one. Victor, as Todd, even remarried Blair. Many other things happened his 8 years as Todd, he even had his own son – not in the best of circumstances, that was something that haunted Victor to this very day – but one day his life changed. Todd Manning came to reclaim his life.

* * *

The girl from across the bar was still looking at him. Victor hadn't meant to look in her direction, but when he took a swig of his beer he happened to look at her.

She wasn't bad looking with her dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that he couldn't help but notice. She wore a simple red tank top and jeans. Her jacket lay across her lap and her purse was next to her drink on the table. He noticed she had a pitcher of beer at her table, and it was nearly gone. She also seemed to be alone.

The bar they were in - North Star - was a run-down shithole in the middle of nowhere. That's why he liked it. It reflected his mood, his life. But why would this young lady be here? She looked like a recent college graduate not someone who was in need of a beer in a run-down shit hole like North Star.

Her eyes never left his, even when she noticed that he was staring at her. Normally she wouldn't stare. Normally she wouldn't even be at a shithole like this, but today wasn't a normal day. Today she needed to get away, to forget. Looking at this man – he was a man, he looked old enough to be her father – made her forget the world, where she was, who she was. She was mesmerized. There was just something about those hazel eyes of his…

Victor couldn't stand this young girl's stares anymore. _What was her problem? Did he have something on his face? Did she think he was ugly? Why the hell was she staring at him so fucking much? _He thought as he chugged the last of his beer and stood up, taking out money from his pocket and tossing it on the bar.

As he walked toward the girl, her eyes finally left him and she took a sip of the drink that sat before her, her eyes preferring to be occupied with the glass rather than the man who was walking directly toward her.

He reached her table and immediately pulled out the chair adjacent the one she sat in. The movement of the chair made a loud noise in the almost desolate bar that she jumped a little at the sound. She looked at him meekly from behind her glass but continued to take small deliberate sips.

"Why were you staring?" Victor said abruptly as he reached across the table and grabbed the glass from her, taking a gulp of the beer for himself.

"Don't just take my glass!" She said as she reaching her arm toward the glass he had stolen. Their fingers brushed lightly and she immediately withdrew her hand.

"Huh?" he rolled his eyes at her movement, as well as her reluctance to answer his question. "Answer the question." He took another sip, finishing the glass and began to pour what little was left of the pitcher that sat between them on the rickety table.

"I wasn't staring."

"Bullshit! I was looking directly at you. Your eyes never left my direction. You were staring. What? I have something on my face? Do I look like one of your ex's? Your dad?" Victor watched as the girl looked at her hands when he asked the last one. _Dad issues, huh?_

"For your information you don't remind me of anyone, nevertheless a nonexistent ex." As she spoke she busied her hands with untying her hair from its small braid, she then put her hair in a loose bun atop her head. "Also, there wasn't anything on your face…"

Her eyes never once looked at him, but his own eyes couldn't stop from looking at the young girl before him. She had to be in her mid-20s, and the way she acted showed she didn't get out much.

"So if there was nothing on my face, why were you staring at me?" he got a bit agitated. This girl just wouldn't answer his question, and her fidgeting was getting annoying.

She began to twiddle her thumbs in her lap, her eyes staring at the empty pitcher. She was trying to not look at him. He was too close. Those bright hazel eyes of his bore into her and she forced herself not to look at them. A light blush donned her cheeks as she mumbled out her answer. "Your eyes… they're pretty…"

"Huh? Speak up I didn't hear you?" Victor said. He noticed the flush upon her cheeks and he swore he heard her mumble something about pretty eyes…

"I said," she looked up, her eyes catching his gorgeous ones. "That your eyes are pretty." She said the last word in a breathy tone.

"So, you were staring at me blatantly from across the bar because my eyes are pretty?" he scoffed the words out. This girl was weird. But Victor couldn't deny that she was pretty herself. And those blue orbs were mesmerizing…

"Yea." Her blush brightened, but their eyes stayed glued to one another's. "I'm sorry for staring; I know it's a rude thing to do."

"So, does the beautiful girl who's been staring at me all night have a name?" he asked, deciding to let off some steam by flirting with this girl. If he played his cards right he would be able to relieve some tension in a physical way. A way he hasn't relieved tension in a good amount of time.

"Iona. Well my name is really Fiona but I go by Iona." She said. Her blush was still apparent on her face, but she was relaxing.

"I'm Victor," he reached his hand across the table and she took it in a simple handshake.

While their hands touched a spark was sent between them. Victor's body reacted to it immediately, his small arousal proof of that.

"So, Iona, what do you say we get out of here and have a little fun?" a sexy smirk played on Victor's face, his eyes a spark with arousal and need. It had been a long while since he has had sex and tonight was as good as any to remedy that.

"Yea," she smiled, deciding that it was time that she lived a little. Victor seemed like the type of guy who could show her a good time, one she had never had before. She was too much of a "stick-in-the-mud" as her classmates had called her to hook up with a random guy at the bar, but tonight she was up for anything even a one night stand with a complete stranger.

Somewhere deep in her soul Iona knew that this night would be one that she'd never forget. One that would change her life forever.

* * *

The two of them arrived at Willow Lake; the motel Victor had been staying at for the past few weeks. It was an isolated and rundown place little place. One whose patrons were those who didn't want to be disturbed by the world. The perfect place for Victor.

"So," Iona said looking around the small motel room. "How long you been here?"

"Few weeks. I don't know how long I'll be staying either," he said as he sat at the end of the bed watching her eyes look around the room.

There wasn't much. A dresser, bed and small adjoining bathroom. Victor had kept the motel room tidy; he had to have something in his life in order might as well be his motel room.

"Ah," Iona said, her blue eyes making contact with Victor's hazel ones again. Her heart began to flutter when a shiver went down her spine.

The alluring smirk on Victor's face was so sexy she couldn't keep from getting aroused by it. Iona slowly made her way toward him and sat next to him on the bed.

"So, how do you intend on entertaining me Victor," she said in a breathy whisper. She was trying to be sexy and wasn't sure that she was accomplishing it. Iona wasn't really experienced when it came to men and Victor was one goddamn sexy man.

"Well I was thinking," Victor placed his hand on Iona's cheek and moved his face toward her and whispered "this," and he kissed her.

She kissed him back, her hands gripping the front of his shirt. Victor's hand on her face caressed her cheek as his other hand moved to cup her beast. He molded the lump of flesh in his hand. Feeling her breast immediately turned his arousal into a full rock hard erection.

Iona moaned into the kiss as her hands roamed down his chest and she slowly placed on of her hands gently on his crotch. She felt his harness through the fabric, a bit surprised that he would be that aroused around her.

The two broke off the kiss to get some much needed air, their hands ceasing their previous movements as they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like a century.

"I like your idea of fun Victor," she said breathlessly.

This wasn't the type of thing Iona would do. First off, Iona wouldn't be caught dead in a rundown bar like North Star, nevertheless by herself. If she went out, she would at least join a friend who had already planned on doing something fun, making plans just wasn't Iona's thing.

Now the fact that Iona went to the North Star by herself was a new thing for her, but leaving with some guy she barely met, never less a man who was old enough to be he father, was unimaginable to her before tonight. But here she was, with Victor in his motel room, her hands on his crotch and his hand groping her boob. What a situation she put herself in.

A part of her was freaked out and felt stupid for doing something like this, but another, deeper part of her, felt that there was something about Victor that made it all OK. The connection that she felt with him was unmistakable and she would do anything to be in his arms. Her own arousal meant that her body wanted more than to be held and she wasn't going to deny it either. She wanted Victor inside her. She wanted him to make love to her in this dingy motel room. She wanted him.

"I was hoping you would," he said in the sexiest voice Iona had ever heard in her life, a shiver of excitement pulsed through her body. Oh God how she wanted him!

Victor's hands moved toward the zipper on her jacket, slowly unzipping it, his eyes remaining in contact with her gorgeous dark blue orbs. Iona moved her arms so that she could remove the jacket which got immediately tossed onto the floor in a forgotten lump.

After her jacket was off of her Victor immediately attacked her neck with his mouth. Oh how she loved the feel of his talented lips on her body. Her body arched toward him as her arms slinked around his back in a hug. She had to have him close to her. There was no going back; she wanted this too badly to stop.

"Victor," she moaned moving her hands to the bottom of his shirt, her fingers slinking under it moving it slowly to reveal his toned stomach. Her hands moved to caress his lower abdomen. His stomach felt so good to her touch, she wanted to feel more of him.

Victor stopped kissing her neck, the faint sign of a hickey evident from his ministrations, and allowed her to remove his shirt. She smiled at how beautiful this man looked shirtless; her body trembled at the thought of touching him. She lowered her lips to his collarbone and kissed his heated flesh.

Her lips made a trail from his collarbone to his neck than to her ultimate destination, his lips. While she did this his hand made a perch on her hips pulling her closer to him. Their torsos were so close as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, teasing him and beginning a battle for dominance in his mouth.

Iona lost the battle, but her struggle wasn't in vain. The battle ended in her mouth, where Victor's skilled tongue explored her entire mouth leaving nothing unexplored. She loved the taste of Victor's tongue inside her mouth, it was intoxicating. She wanted more. So much more that it pained her.

Their kiss broke off again as they were both in great need of some air. Those intoxicating hazel eyes on Victor's gorgeous face were glossed over with lust. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, possibly more. They needed to become one and fast or they both would die from anticipation.

"You're a great kisser," Iona said in between heavy breaths.

Victor smirked at her words, "I've had lots of practice."

"I'm sure you have," she returned his smirk. She was really enjoying her time with this man. "I love a man with experience. Makes up for my lack of any." She tried to be sexy, but her shyness showed and Victor could tell.

"Well, tonight you will be more experienced, I will make sure of that." He smiled, standing up at the end of the bed. "Now, Iona. Take of that sexy little tank top of yours and lay down on the bed."

She did as he told her, tossing her top aside not caring where it landed. Iona scooted her way backward on the bed until she was lying down with her head on the pillows. They weren't very comfortable, but she didn't care. It didn't matter because within a few minutes Victor would be inside her and that would be all that mattered.

Victor, still standing at the end of the bed, unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants and boxers along with them. Stepping out of his pants, Victor maneuvered himself on the bed until he was on top of her. She smiled, loving him being on top of her.

"Time to remove the rest of your cloths," that smirk never left his face as he removed Iona's bra in one fluid movement, tossing it above her head.

He moved to her jeans next, undoing the button and sliding the jeans down her slender legs until all Iona had on was her red satin panties.

"Oh God! You look so hot just in your panties." He said as his hands ran up her legs stopping just below the bottom of her panties on her thighs. "You are so beautiful."

Victor moved his hands and removed her panties, even slower than he did her jeans. The anticipation was killing both of them, but Victor didn't want the speed of this to scare her. He could tell that Iona wasn't used to sleeping with men she just met and she had said she was inexperienced earlier when she told him he kissed good.

He moved to hover over her again, looking at her nakedness below him. If he wasn't already so hard the sight of her nearly unblemished body beneath him would make him rock hard. There was only one thing about her that seemed odd. She had a scar above her left breast.

"What's this?" he rubbed gently against her skin where her scar was.

"Oh, that." She said, looking at where he was touching. "Apparently when I was young I was shot. I don't remember it though." Iona said nonchalantly.

"Who would shoot a little girl?" Victor said, thinking of his nieces. Dani and Starr were still ever-present in his mind, and the thought of anyone shooting them made him so angry. That anger was present in his voice now.

"I don't know. I told you, I don't remember." She said, a little afraid at the anger that had seeped into his voice. She grabbed his hand from her body and moved it lower to cup her breast. "Shall we continue?"

When he felt her breast in his hand he remembered what they were doing. He melded the mold as he moved his mouth toward her right breast. Victor licked at her erect nub making Iona moan. It felt so good and Iona couldn't wait for more sensations and she knew Victor would make her feel so good.

"That feels so good Victor," her voice was so breathy she was a bit surprised. Her hands attached themselves to Victor's hair and caressed his head as his hand on her breast began to pinch her nipple.

Victor than moved his free hand to the real prize. His fingers explored her feminine heat and the soft sounds Iona made was driving him crazy. He couldn't wait anymore. His body moved so that his erection was placed between her legs, touching her inner thighs.

His mouth moved from her breast and back to her neck, kissing the mark he had left earlier, making sure it would last a long while. As he did this his hands moved her legs wide and he slowly made his way toward her center.

"Hmmm…" she moaned knowing what was coming next. She couldn't wait for the two of them to become one.

Victor slowly put the tip of his penis inside her center and slowly thrust in and out. She was very tight, almost virgin tight though Victor had no experience with a virgin. He didn't want to hurt her and feared that this was her first time.

"Ah, you are so tight." He groaned as he continued his slow thrusts.

"You feel so good Victor," he body arched toward him as his full length entered her.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood, but are you a virgin?" he didn't believe that he was asking this, but he had to know. His movements stopped as he asked this, his mouth inches away from hers.

Iona blushed at the question. "No." She said, moving her eyes so he couldn't look into them, "it's just I only had sex once… a long time ago… in high school…"

"Well, that's good," he murmured, no longer worried that he was taking away her virginity, though not really liking that he was the second person she had slept with either. But she was too hot and he was too aroused to stop and she was so wet and it felt so good to be inside her that there was no turning back now. He had to have a release and he could tell she felt the same.

Victor began to thrust into her reverently, kissing her mouth with such passion that it was hard for her to pay attention to anything. It was all overwhelming for her. His mouth so passionate against her lips, his penis moving inside of her making her insides quiver.

"More," she breathed against his lips.

Victor obliged, thrusting into her at a faster pace.

"Ahh!" She moaned in a breathy squeak as her insides tightened and she was overwhelmed with the strength of her climax. It was something so strong that she thought nothing could be better than this and if she died right now she'd have no regrets.

Victor felt Iona's core squeeze his cock tightly and he groaned as he filled her with his hot seed. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her gently as he held her below him. She kissed him back, feeling extremely tingly all over her body unable to move.

After the two caught their breath Victor laid next to her moving her head to lie on his chest. He had to continue to hold her that was something he knew. It had been so long since he had made love to anyone that he needed the human contact. She didn't protest as they cuddled in this bed.

"That was…. There's no words to describe how damn good that was," Iona said breaking the silence.

Victor chuckled at her words, "Yea, that was amazing."

The two of them lay there in each other's arms until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Victor woke up with the familiar ache in his head as the sun shone through the crappy curtains of his motel room. He reached toward the bedside table to get his aspirin he kept there when he realized there was another person in his bed.

Next to him lay a naked girl with long brunette hair. It took Victor a moment to realize that this girl and he had slept together the night before. The memories of their union the night before brought a smirk to his lips and made his cock awaken.

Before Victor could wake up the girl who slept so soundly next to him he heard his phone vibrate. With a grunt he stood and moved to where his discarded pants were. He dug into the pockets and removed the device. There was a text, and as he read the words on the screen he became angry.

"Fuck." He said under his breath as he quickly and quietly got dressed and grabbed his duffle bag making sure all he needed was accounted for.

Once Victor was sure he had everything he prepared to leave, but then remembered Iona's naked body on the bed. He frowned, upset that he had to leave her after the amazing night they had together, but he had no choice. He had to leave, now.

Noticing a pen and paper on the dresser Victor quickly scribbled down a note before left the room.

* * *

Iona awoke with a shiver and a headache as the bright sun shone into the motel room. It took her a while to get her bearings and remember what had happened the night before.

_Right, I remember now. I went to a shithole bar and drank a pitcher. I stared at a guy and he brought me back to his motel room for sex._ She thought bluntly, blocking the sun from her eyes.

It took her a moment to realize that that Victor was not in the room. She got up to see if he was in the bathroom shower, though she couldn't hear any running water.

"Victor?" she said opening the door to the small bathroom. It was empty. "Fucking great." She groaned as she walked back into the room looking for her cloths.

After getting dressed she went to the bathroom to wash her face and wet her bed head so she looked somewhat presentable when she went home. When she looked at herself in the cracked mirror in the dingy bathroom she noticed the sizable hickey Victor had left on her neck.

"Oh Victor…" she said as she caressed the mark. "I wonder if I'll ever see you again."

After cleaning herself up some in the bathroom Iona made her way to the door to leave when she saw a note taped to the inside of the door. She picked it up and read.

_Iona,_

_We had a fun last night._

_I won't ever forget._

_Victor._

Iona held the note close to her heart. "I will never forget either." She smiled as he placed the note in her purse and left the Willow Lake motel.


End file.
